


[Comic] I know that we can win

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Families of Choice, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: They were one step ahead of destruction and so he was sent to pull off yet another miracle... but they could hardly have picked anyone worse. Kakashi couldn't, not this time, in the teeth of his worst nightmare. Still, he was shinobi first and human second, and he would see his mission through to the end.a fan comic based on the story by tasalmalin
  updates on Fridays (Tuesdays and Fridays at deviantart.com)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know that we can win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756409) by [tasalmalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasalmalin/pseuds/tasalmalin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission wasn't going well, to put it mildly. It turns out, however, that Gaara has one more trick up his sleeve. When did these cute little kids start keeping so many secrets from him? Oh right, when he lost Obito's eye and became a broken down has-been.
> 
> This chapter starts off from the end of tasalmalin's [who lives, who dies, who tells your story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6650371).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: character death, self-destructive behavior, i think that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic will be taking a break while I prep for a new chapter! Posting will resume January 3.


	2. 1a: How to Save the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't know how he was ever considered a genius when everyone, even his bratty kid-self, keeps out-maneuvering him. He does know that he's never died so much in his life before, so what does one more time matter, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: panic attacks, representation of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This web page is starting to take a while to load--well, at least it is for me. So the rest of Chapter 1 will be split off into the next section. Thanks everyone for reading thus far!


	3. 1b: Things to Come Back For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should it have been obvious from the start? Kakashi supposes he's not in the best state of mind to see things objectively right now. Thank goodness Jiraiya was here, in this time frame, to set him and his mission back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to draw Kushina, but in the original story, she doesn't show up for a while yet! So part 2 of Chapter 1 kicks off with an aside to the main plot... what is she up to while Minato is busy worrying about his student?
> 
> warnings: self-destructive behavior, panic attacks, suicidal imagery

 

* * *

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnd that's the end of Chapter One! Whew! When I started this project, last November, I wasn't sure how far I was going to get. Frankly, I still don't know! As long as I still have steam, I guess :)
> 
> So the bad news is, I need to put the comic on hiatus. It might be a couple weeks; it might be a couple months. There's a lot more I want to do with this story, but there are things I've been neglecting (no, not my family :D), games I've been waiting to play, and, oh yeah, my work-life will be ramping up in the coming months. I'm excited about my plans for the upcoming chapter, but it might be a while before I'm able to sit down and draw the pages.
> 
> So, thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you'll come back for Chapter Two!
> 
> In the meantime, please feel free to check out my tumblr (same username) but be warned: it's pretty much all Kakashi drawings and ficlets :)


End file.
